


take your time

by RainbowBooze



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, First Impressions, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Akali was no stranger to the performing scene. On the contrary, she was out on streets all the time performing for those who would watch and listen.Although, under the eyes of Evelynn, she fumbles to understand what these feelings really are and where the hell they came from.K/DA Akali and Evelynn meet for the first time and they’re both unsure of how to continue this barely developed friendship.





	1. first, we meet

“I’m so glad you accepted my offer,” Ahri exclaimed excitedly, leading the young woman up the stairs into the studio.

”I’m happy you invited me. It’s a nice chance to catch up too, we haven’t had a nice long conversation since high school— even then you were my senior by two years,” Akali replied thoughtfully, her eyes scanning the room.

It was a large studio, couches and beanbags chairs placed around with coffee tables to accompany them. A counter with a large selection of alcohol was also in the corner of the room, bar stools waiting patiently for someone to use them. At the sight of the alcohol, Akali arched an eyebrow at the kumiho, who only laughed and waved it off.

”Gotta introduce you to the others,” Ahri said, leading Akali into another room.

Taking in her old friend, Akali noted the much more mature look she adorned; Ahri had obviously ditched the basic cute girl makeup and instead wore eyeliner along with a deep shade of purple for eyeshadow. When she heard on the news that Ahri was taking time off to reinvent herself, Akali didn’t expect this much of a drastic change, then again... This was Ahri, the woman who would do whatever she set her mind to.

They walked through the doorway and Ahri smiled, swiping her keycard before opening the door to where the music was made.

”I have your keycard in my bag, I’ll give it to you before you leave— or if you just want to grab it whenever go ahead.” Ahri waved to the two figures sitting on the couch. They waved back and put the sheets of paper down.

”Welcome back Ahri.” That accent... Akali assumed her name was Kai’Sa from the brief info she got from Ahri on the way here. “And you must be Akali! I’ve heard about your performances, we’re happy to have you here! I’m Kai’Sa.” 

Kai’Sa bowed politely and Akali returned the gesture, smiling and nodding. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here. I’m glad word of my performances travel so far,” Akali sheepishly responded, unsure of how to speak. They had only recently met and she wasn’t sure if the woman was okay with dropping formalities.

”Oh, so formal,” Kai’Sa laughed. 

Akali smiled and bowed to the other woman, who merely nodded with an indifferent expression on her face. Akali already knew who she was— after all, who wouldn’t know the proclaimed Diva, (in)famous for the bad girl attitude she carried.

”Glad to see you’ve both made it back,” the woman stood up slowly. “Evelynn. I hope you enjoy your time with us.”

Okay, so that was better than she expected.

Akali smiled and glanced at Ahri, who smiled and gave her an encouraging nod.

”I hope my skills bring more to the table.”

”Great! Now that we’re all introduced, let’s fill each other in on what’s been happening.” Ahri clapped her hands and sat down on a beanbag, Kai’Sa also stealing the remaining beanbag.

Evelynn sat down on the couch, leaving space for Akali to join her and the latter sat down, putting some space between them as, once again, she was unsure of how comfortable the diva would be with her being any closer. In response to the space, Evelynn smiled mysteriously, arching an eyebrow before turning back to the other two. Akali felt her cheeks heat up but she paid no mind to the interaction and instead listened in on what was happening with the members.

”So now that Akali is here, that’s everyone I planned to have in our group officially,” Ahri informed, marking something off a sheet of paper. “I’ve also been working on costumes for the song and so far it’s looking great.” 

The designs were passed around and everyone gave praise, Akali especially liking her own outfit design. It was simple, but the notes scrawled at the bottom seemed to tell everyone that something else was planned for her music video wise.

”That’s all on my end really, Evelynn and I are still working on the lyrics but we’re almost ready to show you guys what we have— which reminds me, Akali.” Ahri looked at the young performer, who looked back with a curious expression. “I’d like for you to write the raps.”

”O-oh,” Akali stuttered out, caught off guard by the request. She shouldn’t have been; Ahri had contacted her for her rapping skills. It shouldn’t have been a surprise for this request to come out. “I can try.”

”Try? Or do?” Evelynn questioned, her eyes indecipherable.

”She’s nervous Eve,” Kai’Sa scolded but the questioning woman’s eyes still remained on Akali.

”I’ll write it.” Akali answered, more confident than before after being challenged— she was being challenged, right?

Evelynn hummed before Kai’Sa cleared her throat.

”Okay, so I have the chorus portion choreographed. I don’t want to really teach any of you guys the dance until it’s done and set. I could show you a video, of course I’d have to record myself first.” Kai’Sa looked up for any opinions and they all smiled at her.

”We trust you, Kai’Sa. I’m excited to see what you have in store,” Evelynn commented and Akali nodded in agreement.

So what she is gathering is that Evelynn might be a bit hard to get close to...

”Other than that, everything is going smoothly. Ahri and Evelynn have only shared me the chorus so I can’t really continue on until you guys have the rest set.” 

Evelynn nodded and made a note in her notebook, her slender hand moving quickly across the page. “I’m almost done with the instrumental, I’ll give you all a demo when it’s done. Ahri writes majority of the lyrics but so far from what I’ve been helping her with, they’re coming out well and meshing with the instrumental well.”

Akali nodded, her lips parted in awe. She was excited to be a part of this and she felt a rush from the prospect of performing on stage. It wouldn’t be her first time but as a part of a group like this, she couldn’t help but feel much more excited than usual.

”Uh, I’ll get started on the rap portion— It would make it a little easier to have the demo but I can work without it for now until you’re ready to send it out,” Akali said, her eyes meeting Evelynn’s once more.

The former nodded and made another note, eyes slow to look away. Akali swallowed, suddenly nervous. There must have been some reason the diva was looking at her like that, but she couldn’t figure it out. Was it weariness? Jealousy? Distrust? Akali stared at Evelynn for a little longer before mentally knocking herself out of her reverie, sighing very quietly as she unconsciously leaned away from the woman.

A chime sounded throughout the room and Ahri beamed, getting up. “Food is here! Kai’Sa do you mind grabbing the food with me?”

The dancer stood up and followed Ahri out and it was now Evelynn and Akali left in the room alone.

”I won’t bite,” Evelynn mused, resting her chin on her hand. “Well, I can in certain circumstances.”

Oh wow, was that a joke? Was that a _dirty_  joke? Akali’s mouth formed an o-shape before she shook her head and rubbed her nape.

”Sorry, I just don’t know the boundaries of anyone yet— except Ahri’s,” the rapper explained and Evelynn hummed, smiling mysteriously.

There was that smile again— why did it look strange?

”I don’t personally mind being close with anyone.” That was good information.

At least, Akali thought it was good information? Evelynn was acting much more open than she expected from the media proclaimed diva. She should probably start tossing the stuff she heard from the news out the window— this was a real person in front of her and she couldn’t just assume anything.

”I’ll keep that in mind,” Akali murmured. “Sorry, I’m just getting used to everything.” 

The younger woman relaxed and sat back against the couch, rubbing her forehead before looking back at Evelynn.

Taking in the other woman’s features, it was obvious that Evelynn was very attractive— the media wasn’t wrong about that. Her eyes were sharp, but not in an irritated manner. It was more of she was always keeping tabs on people and events. Her eyes, Akali decided, were probably the most interesting part of her. They were amber, almost golden, and there was something so entrancing about them. 

“Is there something on my face?” Evelynn teased, a small smirk on her lips. 

“Sorry,” Akali mumbled, a blush on her cheeks. “I just kind of zoned out.”

Evelynn shifted, leaning back against the couch but somehow she was closer— much closer than Akali had noticed. She breathed in deeply and could smell the faint perfume from the diva, roses and wine mixed together. Her eyes met piercing amber orbs and her mouth went dry instantly, unsure of why she suddenly had a strong urge to kiss the woman in front of her. 

Okay, yes, Evelynn was very attractive— there was no doubt about it, but Akali never really acted on just looks alone.

”Finding something you like?”

How long had it been since Ahri and Kai’Sa left? How long would it take for the two of them to return? Most of all...

”How long would it take to kiss you,” Akali muttered, not really knowing why she asked it.

Evelynn’s eyes widened just a tad from the question, but she smiled; this smile felt different from the first smile Akali receieved.

”Not too long.” 

Akali leaned in.

A haze suddenly fell over her, her eyes fluttering close as her lips moved with Evelynn’s. She was absolutely intoxicated and she had only just met this woman ten minutes ago. Something was so different about her and Akali couldn’t put her finger on it. She absolutely did not believe in love at first sight, yet she knew this wasn’t just physical attraction.

Evelynn was the first to pull away, heavy eyes paired with a small teasing smile as she wiped some lipstick off of Akali’s mouth. Winking, she pretended everything was back to normal as Ahri and Kai’Sa returned with the food.

Akali cleared her throat and mumbled an excuse to leave, rushing out the room. Her legs had a mind of their own, leading her up the stairs to the roof of the building. The bite of chill she received from the cold was welcoming, knocking some sense back into her as she tried to understand why she just kissed a woman she met only just now and most of all, why she liked it so much.

”I cannot believe I just did that,” Akali groaned, her face reddening.

She could feel Evelynn’s lips against hers again, the scent of roses and wine getting stronger. She could faintly remember Evelynn’s fingers tracing circles on Akali’s exposed abdomen, her shirt having rode up during the session. It wasn’t unpleasant at all.

She shook her head and huffed, quickly going back into the room and finding her way back to the studio.

When she returned, Ahri looked at her worriedly, quietly asking her if she was okay, to which Akali smiled and waved it off.

”Just got a little hot,” Akali whispered. “I’m used to being on the street— open air.” 

Ahri nodded, not sure of whether or not she believed the younger woman’s excuse but went back to her food. Akali sat down next to Evelynn again, who glanced at her, eyes unreadable. The latter nudged the container of food over to Akali, who slowly opened it, not feeling too hungry.

”Are you alright?” Evelynn murmured, her expression indifferent. Akali wasn’t sure if she liked the blank expression or the confusing and unreadable one more. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Akali muttered and pinched the bridge of her nose.

This first impression could probably have gone a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that by slow burn i meant that they fall SLOWLY but they smoochies? ;)


	2. second, we tiptoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali and Evelynn have been treading on glass around each other when they’re alone, neither willing to admit their feelings out loud.

The studio was completely dark, lights turned off and the usual radio also silenced. Akali’s eyes scanned the initial room and she sighed, not wanting to turn the light on. Rubbing her eyes, she used her phone’s screen to light her way to the music studio, swiping her keycard sluggishly as she peeked into the room.

To her surprise, a lamp was on, the only thing providing light aside from the colorful LED lights on the mixing machinery. Someone was already occupying this room… But it was past midnight?

Akali tuned in on the sound of pencil scratching on paper, her eyes looking towards the couch as she saw a very familiar figure lounging as she buried herself in her work.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Evelynn glanced up, amber eyes looking brighter than normal under the dim lighting.

“Don’t wanna bother you,” Akali muttered, getting ready to close the door. She froze when Evelynn sighed, disappearing and appearing once more in front of the door. She held it open and beckoned the youngest member to enter.

“Unless you’re going to have a party here, you’re not going to bother me,” Evelynn reassured, walking back to her seat and grabbing her paper and pencil.

Akali nodded tiredly, sitting down on a beanbag chair with little to no grace. She couldn’t care about how she looked as she took her hat off, her messy ponytail free from the constricting article.

It had been two months since she had joined K/DA and two months since she had boldly made out with Evelynn on that same couch in front of her.

Frankly, it’s been two months since she and Evelynn had a talk about the kiss.

Frankly, Akali has been finding herself yearning for the woman’s lips, caress and stare.

“You look tired,” Evelynn noted, glancing at the rapper. “More than usual.”

“Haven’t been sleeping well,” Akali mumbled, rubbing her eyes for the nth time that night.

Evelynn hummed, grabbing her phone and scrolling on it. Akali frowned at the loss of attention but tossed that thought away— she shouldn’t really be wanting the attention from someone who hasn’t really shown the kind of attention she wanted since the incident.

Akali sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, scolding herself mentally; she felt like she was reverting back to her rebellious phase, where she acted out to gain attention. Except this time she wasn’t acting out and she was not getting the attention. Maybe she should just knock herself out and lose her memories, never being able to bring up the kiss ever again.

Quiet piano started playing, filling the silent room with soft notes stringed together. Akali looked up at Evelynn confusingly and the woman smiled, genuine as she patted the seat next to her.

“Come here,” she murmured and Akali nodded slowly, getting up to do as she was told.

“What’s wrong?” Akali asked, eyes confused as they stared into Evelynn’s.

“You need sleep. Lay your head on my lap.”

Akali blushed at the bluntness, suddenly glad that the room was so dark— somehow she still felt Evelynn could see it, especially with that smile on her lips.

“I’m good, seriously.” Akali raised her hands up, laughing quietly to dissuade the woman.

Evelynn’s hands reached out, gently cupping Akali’s cheeks and suddenly they were kissing again.

Just like the first time, Akali felt a haze drop down on her mind, her eyes closing as she followed the pace the older woman set for them. Just like before, Evelynn smelled of roses and wine, this time with a hint of brandy. Just like before, Akali could feel hands caressing her, ghosting over her torso— never too far up and just the right amount of pressure to send shivers down the shorter woman’s back.

Pulling back a tad, Akali stole a glance at Evelynn under the dim lighting, breathing in slowly as her eyes roamed from heavy eyelids down to swollen lips. Shakily breathing, Akali’s hands went up to the back of Evelynn’s neck, pulling her back in and they resumed their dance, lost in the sea of… Of whatever this feeling was that Akali was having so much difficulty defining. Currently, she didn’t care enough to question why Evelynn had kissed her out of nowhere and how the woman felt about this, but it didn’t seem the singer cared either.

“Eve,” Akali breathed out, the nickname feeling foreign on her tongue. She hadn’t wanted to stop but she couldn’t take it. She wanted to ignore it and just enjoy what it was, but the anxiety was building up inside her and she felt like she’d explode if she kept acting like this wasn’t something.

“Hmm?”

“What are we doing?”

“Kissing,” the diva answered, as if it was so much simpler than whatever turmoil the young rapper was dealing with.

“Please,” Akali whispered out, begging the woman to give her a solid answer. She needed to know.

She needed to know whether or not she had to stop this for her own good, whether or not Evelynn gave a damn about her outside of being someone she could make out with. Akali’s eyes teared up and she breathed out, exuding anxiety and confusion.

From the start Evelynn was a mystery to her and over the last two months, Akali hadn’t learned anything that was crucial to solving her feelings about her secret lover— if Akali could even call Evelynn that.

She learned that the woman didn’t give a damn about the media’s words, that Evelynn did what Evelynn wanted. She learned that Evelynn was protective of those she cared for and wouldn’t hesitate to get into a dirty fistfight for them.

What she needed to know… Akali frowned at the silence from the other woman.

What Akali needed to know was whether or not Evelynn gave a damn about her because what the normally confident woman was feeling was a surge of affection and anxiety over someone she’s slowly grown close to. She enjoyed when K/DA were together and laughing— Evelynn didn’t hesitate to lean onto Akali then, laughing as the latter joined her. She enjoyed the hand on her back when Akali walked next to her, hidden just enough so the other members couldn’t see. Every little thing Evelynn did sent the woman’s heart speeding off, a goofy grin on her lips as she glanced at her senior.

She gets sent back to reality when they’re alone.

It isn’t too many times that Akali finds herself alone with the singer and when she is, they usually sit in silence, sometimes inquiring about how they both are doing. They don’t even sit close to each other, usually taking separate seats, a table between the two.

Akali sighed at the continued silence and smiled painfully, suddenly so aware about her strong feelings for the woman who couldn’t even answer her question. Standing up, she grabbed her hat and bag, leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

The question came in shock to Evelynn. She sat there, confused at what had just transpired yet knowing exactly why Akali got up and left. Sighing, the normally indifferent woman felt a storm stir inside herself, guilt and want somehow mixing and forcing her to get up.

It had been a couple of minutes since Akali left, if she left now she could probably catch up to her.

Evelynn rushed out the door, wincing at the clacking of her heels, mumbling something about beauty being pain. She quickly drew out her phone as she left the building, making sure the click of the door locking was heard before rushing off. K/DA had walked the cities together before and if Evelynn recalled correctly, Akali mentioned her apartment being coincidentally not too far from the studio, a 10-20 minute walk to the... Left.

Evelynn hoped it was left.

She dialed the rapper’s number and mentally begged the woman to answer, biting her lip uncharacteristically as she cloaked herself.

”Hello?” Akali’s voice answered so tiredly. Evelynn’s frown deepened.

”Where are you?” 

“Heading home.”

Evelynn scowled at the unusually short responses, sighing as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

”Come back,” Evelynn whispered. “Please.”

”I’m tired.”

”Just for a little bit.”

”I want to go home, Evelynn.” Akali sounded more frustrated as the conversation continued and Evelynn couldn’t blame her. Out of all the times to be startled into silence, Evelynn took one of the most crucial moments in her relationship with the rapper to do so.

”Akali,” Evelynn murmured, much softer than she’s ever sounded. “Let me answer your question.”

Evelynn’s ears tuned in on a loud sigh, not exactly from her phone, but from an alleyway. Uncloaking herself, she stood in front of the alley, waiting for Akali to step out.

The tired woman did, slowly and unsure of herself. Evelynn could tell that she was in turmoil, her face somewhere in between a frown and scowl— not exactly angry, but not sad either. She was doubting herself, lost in her thoughts and Evelynn stepped forward, breathing in.

”I don’t know what we’re doing,” Evelynn confessed, deepening Akali’s scowl and frustration. “I just know that I want you.”

”Right.”

Evelynn furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of how to get her feelings across.

”I don’t fall,” Evelynn tried to further explain but she only managed to frustrate the shorter woman beyond relief.

”Okay, if you’re going to try to tell me how feeling whatever the hell I’m feeling for you is my own fault because you’re this big bad diva who plays with people’s heart and feelings then stop.” Akali tightened her ponytail and brushed past the normally confident singer.

”I wasn’t. Look, can we talk somewhere more private?” Evelynn glanced the people coming out from bars and clubs.

Akali grunted but glanced back, nodding for the woman to follow her.

Evelynn followed her closely, eyes focused on the woman in front of her as her thoughts roamed.

Akali was going to be the death of her. From her addicting lips to her entrancing eyes, to that ever so wonderful smile the performer let out when she got excited— Evelynn found herself in the wrong for denying her own growing feelings. She couldn’t call it love, she hasn’t nurtured her desire for Akali into that feeling yet and she didn’t want to, especially alone. She wanted to fall in love with Akali... Well, _with_  Akali.

”Awfully quiet,” the rapper mumbled offhandedly, rousing Evelynn from her thoughts.

”Just thinking,” Evelynn responded, voice low as she walked next to the woman she felt for.

It wasn’t that long of a walk until they arrived at Akali’s apartment complex, the woman swiping her card before holding the door for Evelynn to enter first. She followed Akali upstairs, the sounds of footsteps and keys jangling the only thing tying her to where she was, pulling her back to reality as she slowly zoned out. It was late and she felt fatigue pull at her but she didn’t want to sleep yet, not until she eased Akali’s worries along with her own.

Under the light in the hallway, Akali opened the door to her apartment and went in, the diva following and closing the door behind her quietly. She scanned the room and nodded to herself, appreciating the layout of the room. It wasn’t too homey, but Evelynn supposed that if she were always out on the street performing or doing something, she wouldn’t care if her place was homey.

”Can we hurry this up? I’m tired,” Akali frustatingly managed out, gritting her teeth and Evelynn nodded.

”I’m not in love with you,” Evelynn started. “Yet. I feel a lot for you and I’m not so great at showing it or expressing it and the best way I can show it is pretty much through well...”

Evelynn pursed her lips, watching the rapper’s expression as she confessed.

”Physical things. The kissing, the touches... I’m blunt, but I’m not too blunt as to out my feelings that are new to me.”

”Evelynn,” Akali stepped up to her, eyes piercing into the diva’s soul. “You’re all ready to do all the touching and ‘accidental brushing’ and shit when we’re with Ahri and Kai’Sa, but the moment we’re alone you don’t make a move.”

”Neither do you,” Evelynn defended quietly and Akali faltered before shaking her head.

”How do I act when all you give me is a spare glance every thirty minutes? I can’t tell what you’re thinking.” Akali narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly what I feel. I’m not that stupid, you know. I know I’m essentially an open book, especially to you. When I’m angry I glare, when I’m sad I frown, when I’m tired I pass out. I’m simple.”

”I’m sorry.”

Evelynn’s apology was short but even Akali knew when to throw her irritation away. The latter sighed and walked up to Evelynn, leaning her head against the woman’s shoulder as she sighed tiredly. 

“Stay?” Akali asked and Evelynn has never heard something so enticing, especially with the ache in her muscles. 

Especially with how pleading the woman sounded with just one word.

”Are you sure?”

”Don’t want you walking alone, even if you can literally disappear from people’s view. Just sleep?”

Evelynn nodded and smiled, her heart feeling much fuller compared to when she first entered the apartment.

“If you’ll have me.”

Akali smiled and rolled her eyes, leading the woman to her room.

Evelynn felt content, but she still felt uneasy. These feelings were new and all she knew was that she didn’t want to screw around with Akali and end up hurting her.

Stealing a kiss from the shorter woman, she smiled at the blush and shook the negativity from her mind.

She was going to do her best to make Akali happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of angst... for THOSE types of readers


	3. lastly, we love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Kai’Sa aren’t that dumb.
> 
> Somewhere in the back of their minds, Akali and Evelynn know this but they want to wait just a bit to tell them.
> 
> Luckily, Ahri and Kai’Sa are a great help when they do get told about what has been happening.

“Eve,” Akali grunted, feeling Evelynn’s roaming hands on her under her shirt.

“Yes?” Evelynn smiled, voice low and husky as if to entice the younger woman.

“They could be here any minute now. Behave,” Akali scolded, rolling her eyes at Evelynn’s pouty glare.

Evelynn smiled into the chaste kiss Akali gave her and settled back, watching her lover smile as she listened to the demo.

A month had passed since that fateful night and to Evelynn, and hopefully Akali as well, it’s been the best month of her life. Akali was active; her mind was always busy as she thought of new ways to create, words spilling on paper and body moving expertly when she performed. When she was not busy, Akali settled into a quiet and almost trance-like mood, her face serene and her mind far off. Evelynn had found herself merely studying the woman when she was in that mood, sometimes seeing small changes and interactions she had never seen from Akali before.

Sometimes they’d text for hours, other times they’d be busy or just not need to text so consistently— which was fine for Evelynn. She liked having her own time and it seemed Akali did too. It wasn’t bad, no it was good for them. She realized that they wouldn’t need to be in contact to feel safe or at home. Evelynn could be sitting across the room from where Akali was and she’d be content, satisfied with knowing Akali was there and hers.

She supposed that jealousy might come later in the relationship, when they were back in a bigger spotlight.

She looked over to the door as the familiar click sounded, the door opening with Ahri and Kai’Sa coming in with bags of food.

“It’s sushi tonight,” Kai’Sa smiled, setting the food down on the small table. “Hope we didn’t take too long.”

“It’s fine,” Evelynn waved off, pulling something desirable out of the bags. “Akali and I were listening to the demo.”

“It’s so good,” Akali mumbled, bobbing her head to the beat. “I can’t wait to hear it when we all put our parts together.”

Evelynn handed the lounging woman a container of food and she smiled warmly in thanks, sitting up properly to eat. The diva noticed a glance between Ahri and Kai’Sa, but chose to ignore it, going to take a sip of her water.

The two lovers had agreed to keep it a secret— for now. They planned to tell their other members as soon as they were both settled in, comfortable with themselves.

As she took the first sip, Ahri smiled, leaning on the table, legs crossed and a sly smile on her lips.

“I’m sure the music wasn’t the only thing you two were enjoying together.”

Evelynn choked, closing her mouth to contain her coughing as she looked at Akali. The latter had her mouth agape, her sushi never making it into her mouth as she looked between the singer and dancer.

“Your lips are purple, Akali,” Kai’Sa pointed out, a teasing smile on her face. “What a coincidence it is that Evelynn’s lipstick is the same shade of purple.”

Evelynn felt her cheeks heat up as she recovered and saw Akali’s do the same, the two of them flustered and startled out of their mind.

“That, uh,” Akali fumbled, only blushing deeper as seconds went on.

Evelynn cleared her throat and sighed, rolling her eyes at her friends.

“We were going to tell you,” Evelynn defended. “Very soon too.”

Ahri pouted and crossed her arms, turning her head away from the two lovers as if she was a small child. She peeked open one eye, waiting for an explanation from her close friend.

“It better be a good excuse because as your best friend and the one who introduced you two, I can’t believe I’m only just being told now— after knowing for like two weeks!”

Kai’Sa sat aside, amused with the display from the group leader. Ahri had a habit of being overdramatic and now was no different.

“We wanted to get comfortable with each other first,” Evelynn explained, looking to Akali for further explanation.

“It’s new— really new, especially if you take in the fact Eve and I have only known each other for three months now.”

Slowly letting up, Ahri sighed but smiled softly at her two friends.

“It wasn’t hard to tell. Especially with you Eve. Akali may be the most obvious girl out there but you’re the one who changes the way you act around her,” Ahri pointed out, eyes gleaming with joy for her friends.

“We also caught your make out session by the stairs on camera,” Kai’Sa joined in, laughing at the Akali’s squeak.

“I told you we shouldn’t have,” Akali whined, eliciting a long sigh from Evelynn.

Another thing she learned: Akali absolutely loved to be spoiled.

Then again, so did she.

“I’m glad though,” Ahri started once more, a faraway look in her eyes. “I’m glad you were able to find happiness in each other. I thought it would be a problem the first week or so— Akali was so awkward around you.”

“This was a much more pleasant surprise,” Kai’Sa added, smiling as she got her food out. “If our getting together to create music also led to your finding love, let’s keep making music, hmm?”

Evelynn’s chest warmed up from the confessions from her friends, grateful for the support they had and continued to show for her— and now Akali too. She felt herself tear up, laughing quietly as she felt Akali’s arms wrap around her.

“Don’t cry,” Akali whispered, smiling as she wiped the stray tear. “You’ll make me cry.”

They laughed quietly and smiled when Ahri and Kai’Sa joined in, squeezing them tightly and laughing.

“Let’s eat and continue with our work, yeah? Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I can now tease you guys and make music at the same time,” Ahri beamed a little too brightly.

Evelynn smiled and shook her head as she returned to eating.

* * *

 

“Evelynn, why have you been avoiding her?” Ahri asked quietly, startling the tired woman.

“What? Where are you hearing this from?” Evelynn asked, eyes narrowed.

Ahri looked at her worriedly, sitting down next to her as she rubbed the woman’s back comfortingly. Evelynn sighed and buried her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes to hopefully wake herself up.

“We all see it. Akali was talking to us about it.” Ahri frowned deeply. “She was crying.”

Evelynn winced at the information, feeling so guilty from the knowledge of her lover crying… Because of her. She had been feeling anxious around the punk ninja rapper and it had been taking a toll on their relationship— she merely avoided the girl to avoid any arguments.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Evelynn said quietly, but Ahri held her down, her face stern.

“I don’t think you should talk to her right now. Especially when she’s so emotional and you don’t even know what you’re going to say to her.”

Read like an open book.

She should know better than to try to bluff past Ahri— the woman had known her for years after all and moreover, she knew Ahri: the woman is a fierce fighter when it comes to her friends being hurt.

Evelynn was no exception to the rule.

“Why?”

“I’ve been feeling anxious.” Evelynn confessed, the simple sentence coming out as loud as a bell in the silent room. “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel good and it’s new. We’ve been having little bursts of irritation at each other and it feels horrible and I just didn’t want to feel that feeling again so I thought, hey if I just don’t talk to her…”

Ahri’s expression softened and she sighed, hugging her friend that was so close to tears.

“You can’t hide from her like that,” Ahri murmured and Evelynn nodded slowly. “She scared of losing you because of it. If you had a problem, you should have just told her.”

“I know.”

“Akali isn’t unreasonable. She would’ve talked it out with you. Besides, you two are out of the honeymoon phase— eight months in and I’ve never seen you so happy.” Ahri frowned deeply. “Now you’re so sad.”

Evelynn sighed shakily, glancing at her phone when a notification popped up. Ahri had glanced at it as well, frowning at the contact.

Evelynn closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, wishing the unnerving feeling went away. Was she doubting Akali’s feelings towards her? Was she doubting her own feelings for Akali? She wracked her brain, thinking about why and when it had started.

“Do you… Do you think you’re not good enough for her?”

It was as if thousands of bells went off in her head as she finally made the connection. She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice lest she break down right in front of her best friend.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Evelynn murmured, voice cracking. “I’m usually so confident. I don’t care if people like me or not because I like me. But thinking about Akali, I don’t think I deserve her because she’s everything I’m not. She’s confident yet so humble, always able to touch others hearts. What do I do?”

She scoffed, tears sliding down her cheeks as she smiled bitterly.

“I’m the bad girl, the heartbreaker. What if I break her heart? What if she finds out that I’m not what she wants and leaves? I don’t think I’m not good enough for her, I know I’m nowhere near good enough for her.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ahri whispered, hugging her friend tightly as she smiled and cupped her cheeks. “Do you see the way she looks at you? I’ve seen her before you— she was happy yes, but with you she shines so much brighter than I ever knew she could. I thought her best was on the stage but really, her best was next to you, laughing and being happy.

She feels the same anxiety you do. Kai’Sa gave her the same talk when she broke down to her and the same thing was said about you. Eve, I don’t think you two know it, but you guys are so in love.”

Ahri’s eyes, kind and warm, looked at her with a resolute radiance.

“I think it’s time you go talk to her.”

Evelynn wiped her tears and breathed in deeply, nodding as she got up.

“Thank you Ahri.”

The kumiho waved the thanks off, smiling as she shooed the woman off to her lover.

“You two will be the death of me,” Ahri sighed, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

 

Akali buried herself in her music, scribblings lines and lines of raps but trashing all of it, frustrated beyond relief. She couldn’t focus, not without somehow linking Evelynn to her lyrics in some way. She sighed, squeezing her eyes tight as she felt the familiar burning of tears.

How long had it been since she was able to hold Evelynn and feel safe? How long had it been since she’d seen Evelynn smile that damn cute smile she gave whenever Akali kissed her?

“Why the hell are you even hiding from me, you idiot,” Akali gritted out, startling when she heard a soft apology from beside her.

She turned to see the woman in question, only having just appeared from the wisps around her. Akali looked away, a pang in her chest as she felt Evelynn sit down next to her.

“Can we talk?” Evelynn asked quietly and anxiety ran through Akali, her hands suddenly shaking ever so slightly as she nodded slowly.

Was this it? Was Evelynn done with her? Eight months of seemingly unending happiness was about to get tossed down the drain—

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. It’s not because of anything like me losing my feelings,” Evelynn rushed out, most likely noticing the gears turning in Akali’s head. “If anything it’s the opposite.”

Akali looked at her and waited for the woman to continue.

“I don’t feel like I’m good enough for you. It was fine at first, I just ignored it but then we started getting irritated with each other because I would say the stupidest things like suggesting you find someone else and it wasn’t right but I didn’t like the feeling so I just stopped talking to you.”

“You’re so stupid,” Akali murmured. “Am I really the older one?”

Evelynn laughed quietly, grimacing at the slight jab.

“Eve, when have I ever said I wanted someone else?” Akali asked, her question coming out as quiet as her breathing.

Evelynn shook her head and whispered back “Never.”

“Then why would you let that dictate our relationship?” No answer. “I have the same worries you have. I guess it’s partially my fault for not telling you about them either, so I’m sorry. We’re in a relationship and we’re supposed to deal with our problems together.”

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for hiding and making you cry.” Evelynn cupped Akali’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry for being so stupid as to try and fix this on my own.”

“Sometimes you can, but when you’re hurting me in the process, please come to me.” Akali smiled, kissing Evelynn chastely.

Evelynn smiled, leaning her forehead on the shorter woman and closing her eyes.

“I missed that smile. The one you always have after I kiss you.”

Akali laughed at the red on her lover’s cheeks, kissing her again softly and slowly. She had missed being with Evelynn and she expected the woman to make it up to her.

“Akali,” Evelynn murmured, pulling back a tad. “I love you.”

Akali’s eyes widened, but they soon crinkled in joy, eyes sparkling with love and happiness.

“I love you too. So much,” Akali confessed, laughing quietly. “Eight months and we’re here, huh?”

“Eight months and you two still need to get a room that isn’t the damn music studio!” Kai’Sa called out and Akali groaned, glaring at the taller woman.

Evelynn chuckled, flipping the woman off before kissing Akali full on the mouth.

This was the life she lived now and Akali would have it no other way. Making music, making memories, spending time with those she loved…

Watching Ahri, Kai’Sa and Evelynn joke around with each other, she nodded to herself, a full feeling in her chest.

She’d have it no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst for THOSE readers— it’s okay they’re happy at the end!
> 
> it seems this is the end of my “slow burn” budding relationship akalynn fic. i absolutely enjoyed writing this and the comments really warmed my heart and encouraged me to write more. i went from updating inconsistently and going MIA for long periods of time to finishing this story in around three days! and hopefully it didn’t seemed to rushed either. i wanted to write this partially as just an outlet for the gays but also because i wanted to set some background for possible future k/da (which is highly likely). this was also written because i wanted to explore the possible interactions between akali and evelynn and i’m very happy with my results. thank you so much for supporting this fic and if you haven’t already (shameless promotion) my other k/da works are pizza delivery sivir/k/da kai’sa and it’s a series! it does feature akalynn cameos so if i dont get an akalynn fic out soon maybe that will satisfy you. if you also have any headcannons, pop an ask at my tumblr @qqjanstop and i’ll see what i’ll do for you!
> 
> thank you once again and i hope you enjoyed this! it was so much fun to write this and read how much you all enjoyed this. come back soon!

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i am here again. send help


End file.
